You Don't Know Till You Try
by AwsomeGingernut
Summary: Rosario Vampire Yuri. Mizore x Kurumu, my first atempt at a yuri fic. PWP, plz R&R.


**You Don't Know Till You Try**

Everyone was at the newspaper club...except Gin-sempi of course for obvious reasons...

_(If you don't know that's taking pictures of semi-naked girls)_

Kurumu and Yukari were fighting as usual over big boobs being better or not, Moka and Tsukune were starting at each other saying each other's over and over again and Mizore was peeping over the table at them.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-chan..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-chan..."

"Tusku-"

"TUSKUNE!!" called Kurumu jumping onto and Tsukune rubbing her breasts up and down his shirt drawing in power to Sucumbus self. Yukari tired to make a frying pan fall on her head but was batted away by Kurumu. Moka just watched uselessly as she always had, and then Mizore came out from the desk.

"Stop harassing Tsukune" she said calmly and stuck her arms towards Kurumu, she was only able to look across in shock at Mizore as she was suddenly frozen in a big block of ice.

Everyone stared at Mizore..."Um" she said wondering what to do next. "I'll take her to my dorm to heat her up" Moka, Tsukune and Yukari (who was still dizzy from being hit) watched Mizore drag the frozen Kurumu out the room...not even bothering to help, which Mizore muttered under her breath.

___________

In Mizore's dorm the frozen Kurumu was still heating up over the oven and Mizore was wearing a heat proof coat and mask whilst trying to make the process quicker without burning her icy self. As she turned up the heat a bit she gazed at Kurumu...She didn't seem much of a rival to her frozen with her face turned to face her, mouth open in shock.

Mizore's eyes were drawn down to Kurumu's large breasts, they looked so round...and soft, she thought leaning her head to one side. She snapped out of her trance when her lollipop fell out her mouth onto the floor and embarrassingly she realized she was drooling.

She wiped the saliva from her mouth and picked up her lollipop, instead of replacing it into her mouth she just threw it in the bin.

There was a crack and Mizore saw the ice had almost gone from Kurumu so that all that was left was her body, rigged and frozen, so she quickly turned off the heating and placed the frozen girl onto her bed then went to take of the heat proof clothes.

When she returned Mizore's eyes once more were drawn to Kurumu's large peaches...Mizore considered her next action for a moment then drew herself closer to Kurumu so she was lying in-between her legs her head at Kurumu's top. She slowly trying not to awaken the girl pulled the soft sweater up from the waist till it came off. She threw the sweater to the floor and focused on the shirt next, slowly undoing the buttons, her eyes narrow in concentration. She finally undid the last button and moved the shirt sides away. She was amazed at how big they really were, unable to resist she reached out a hand and slowly traced round them with a shaky finger. They were just as soft as she had imagined.

Then she withdrew her finger and cupped her hands over them and under the bra which she quickly removed.

Mizore's eyes rolled back in pleasure and more drool formed in her mouth, despite them being very warm Mizore seemed to cope with body temperature heat. She kept on moving her cupped hands round Kurumu's breasts faster and squeezing then gently every so often. She felt her head go hot, but she couldn't stop herself from fondling the older girls breasts, they were so soft...and large, suddenly she left out a unexpected groan which she quickly muffled by biting her lip hard. "Oooh crap" she thought as she felt that familiar rush down her body as when she had imaged Tsukune before and touched herself. But before she could help herself she came and her pants went damp. She squeezed Kurumu's large boobs harder and arched her back upwards trying to withhold another groan of ultimate pleasure. A large drop of drool fell from her mouth onto Kurumu's bare stomach. Kurumu's body twitched. Her eyes flashed open.

"M-m-mizzore?!" she gaped in even more shock looking from Mizore's red, panting face to the small cold hands that gripped her breasts. "What are you doing??" she sniffed and her eyes narrowed "and what is that smell?" Mizore's face went even redder. She struggled to think of how to explain she just wanted to see Kurume's breasts and had got carried away.

"Is that...cum?" Kurumu asked raising one eyebrow at Mizore who found this to erotic and turned her head.

"I'm erm, sorry" said Mizore quietly taking out a lollipop from her hoody and placing it in her mouth. "Please don't get angry" she pouted, her eyes large and sad staring at Kurumu who couldn't resist the face. "Of course I won't" She smiled. Then pulled Mizore closer to her bare chest and took the lollipop from her mouth, and licked it slowly making sure Mizore was watching and placed it back. Mizore felt a shiver of pleasure down her spine as it was put back in her mouth and placed her head on Kurumu's inviting breasts and went quiet.

Kurumu waited a while till she could her Mizore's soft breathing of deep sleep and slid one of her hands that was round Mizore's waist down to her skirt. She slid it on slowly and suddenly felt the hot, wet cum on the inside of the skirt. She scooped up some of it with her finger and drew it back out the skirt and to her mouth. She licked her finger and groaned waking up Mizore.

"Mmmm, you didn't waste your time with me unconscious for nothing" Kurumu smiled cheekily at Mizore who gazed up at her sleepily and smiled between the peaches.

"But" said Kurumu dragging the sleepy Mizore up towards her face "I think I need to see some of you now" and with that she pulled the hoody of the snow girl. Kurumu undid the buttons of Mizore's shirt and threw it onto the floor next to the other clothes. Mizore felt slightly embarrassed about the size of her boobs compared to Kurumu's but didn't say anything just started to suck on Kurumu's bottom lip causing Kurumu to close her eyes and smile. Kurumu placed her hands on Mizore's face had brought it towards hers. They kissed, tongues dancing inside, swirling round each other. The lollipop from Mizore's mouth fell onto Kurumu's chest and seeing this Mizore traced it round Kurumu's stomach leaving a sweet sticky trail behind which she ran a finger over, smearing it in. She traced the familiar line round Kurumu's breasts with the sweet and her hands once again came to rest there and gave them a gentle squeeze. Still kissing Kurumu took Mizore's hands and pushed them further down sliding of her skirt. Mizore understood. They stopped kissing and Mizore slid down a bit resting her tongue on Kurumu's stomach and moved it round making Kurumu groan slightly.

Mizore held Kurumu's shoulder with one hand and with the other slowly skimmed over Kurumu's womanhood. "G-get on with it" Kurumu mumbled under the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving. "What was that? I didn't hear you" Mizore teased moving her finger round Kurumu's buttocks. "You know what I bloody mean!" Kurumu groaned loudly. Mizore decided it was best to do it now, she didn't want to see what Kurumu's demon form was like in sex...yet, she smiled. She slid one finger into the moist cavern and rubbed it along the soft walls either side. "Aahhh" moaned Kurumu "More...ahh...deeper...please" Mizore happily agreed and thrust her finger further in. Deciding it would be a bit more fun Mizore transformed her finger into larger icicle and thrust continually in and out with it. She felt Kurumu shiver, unsure whether it was the coldness of the ice or just pleasure she continued for a long time, Kurumu seemed able to hold it for a while, until she felt Kurumu shudder once more and she whispered teeth-clenched "M-mizore...I'm...C-cumming..." and Mizore withdrew the icicle finger as it transformed back just in time as the white juices flowed out. Mizore froze them and molded them into a ball which she stuck onto a lollipop stick and started to suck innocently. Kurumu was exhausted, panting and sweating hard. Mizore got up and put her clothes back on.

Just before she left she caught one more sight of the large round beauties of Kurumu and said "I'll tell them you're still recovering" Kurume smiled and attempted a wink but ended up falling asleep. Mizore smiled and left the room.


End file.
